


Before I Fall

by SexyShady (orphan_account)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SexyShady
Summary: You are living a simple life in a small village on Dandoran until you get tangled up in the Rebellion and the Empire. The Empire taking you from your home and making you work for them. It is hell. And gets worse when you attract the attention of Darth Vader. Will you be able to make peace with your new life or will you find a means to escape?
Relationships: Darth Vader/Reader, Darth Vader/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Before I Fall

Dandoran is a relatively peaceful planet filled with forests and oceans. Its only struggle is that is lays upon the Outer Rim and is in Hutt space so the Empire does not bother with controlling it. Of course, that means that the Rebels tend to come to Dandoran to conduct business and hide supplies. Either way, you stay out of everyone’s business not concerning yourself with either the Empire or the Rebels.

You live in the small village of Tck’cha. It is surrounded by clear fields for farming and raising cattle. Beyond the fields lay a dense forest that is off limits to many villagers as it is too dangerous to traverse alone. A small river is to the south of Tck’cha providing the village with amble fresh water and fish. It is a serene place. A tranquil place. A place that you are forever thankful for.

Growing up you were a slave to the Hutt’s. You lived in the city of Nieve. A proud bustling city sitting in the midst of dense forest and multiple rivers to the south and north. You were sold at a young age to the Hutt’s to provide your guardians with money. You were put to work fixing mechanical devices and engineering. It was hard work for you, but you with your small hands and smarts you became good at it. Really good. People were so impressed by your work that they tipped you extra credits and you saved up. Enough so that you were able to pay your master back all the money he paid for you and more. Enough that you were able to schedule a meeting with the Hutt’s.

It was the most horrifying thing you ever experienced being set in front of the Hutt lord. His big menacing figure taking up most of the room. His giant yellow eyes piercing down at you as his large tongue licks at the slime exuding from his lips. You were almost shaking, but you knew this meeting was your only chance at freedom. It wanted to know why it should let you free when you are bringing in so many credits. You offered him an ultimatum as you hold a makeshift shive to your throat. You continuing being his slave and killing yourself right here before him or being set free and giving him seventy percent of anything you make. He laughed deeply. He was impressed by your guts to do such a thing in front of him and was feeling lenient so he decided to take your deal letting you go free.

Immediately you left the city. No longer wanting to be around so many people especially one’s that knew you only as the brilliant talented slave. You wandered Dandoran exploring the vast nature it has. You were venturing when you discovered Tck’cha. The small huts and simple living calling to your restless soul. The people were poor but happy. And happiness is all that you wanted to find.

So, you settled down. Building your own hut on the fringes of the community and making it a make shift shop. Your hut is a cluttered yet organized mess. With random pieces of electrical equipment hanging from the ceiling and parts and gadgets lining the walls while also filling a bunch of crates. You have a small cot at the back of the hut that has a thick blanket for the harsher winter cold. The whole place is not very big, but it has enough room that you don’t feel claustrophobic.

You happily fix the devices and gadgets that the village people had for a small exchange of currency or trade making sure to send the Hutt his share via a shuttlebot. The children love to come by and watch you work asking a bunch of questions about how the devices work. Their parents happy to have someone as generous as you watching over their kids. Some of the villagers even bring you food on a weekly basis because of the charitable work you do. The village becoming your perfect home. You are currently working on a tractor for a farmer replacing blades and tightening loose bolts and screws. Your mind not on your work, but on the new holopad you created the night before. It was difficult to make with just scraps, but you were able to create one that even connects to the main holonet. As much as you love the village, it has made you anxious not knowing what has been going on in the outside worlds.

According to the holonet, Darth Vader recently made a trip to Yavin 4. That name scares you. Everyone has heard stories of the sith lord. How he can kill a man without even touching him. How he will strike you down for the littlest desecration against him or the Empire. You have seen his picture on the holonet felt cold dread. That black suit seeming like a walking shadow of death. It makes you actually thankful that you live on a Hutt controlled planet. There is no reason for him to come anywhere close to you.

You sigh as you finish tightening a particularly ornery bolt. Looking outside the curtain that serves as the door to your hut, you notice the suns are just starting to rise. The children should be up soon. You smile knowing a particular child, Yukan, will love to see your holopad. Yukan was shy at first. Weary of you being the new villager. Yet as you showed off your skills and took care of the other children, they opened up to you. They shared your love for technology and their greatest desire is to move into the city. Yukan’s guardians were fishermen and spent most of the day working, so they were pleased that their little one found a safe place to hang out.

As you await the little ones, you take a moment to go to your small pail of water and mirror to clean up. Looking at yourself, you frown at the permanent red scar around your neck and wrist from when you were bound in cuffs showing you were a slave. You touch at the puffy dark circles under your eyes and sigh. You wish you had the looks of the fancy women back in Nieve, but a life of servitude and hard work shows on a person. At least you had no desire to court someone. You want to experience having a full and free life before considering partnership.

Suddenly a gust of air breaks through the hut and a loud rattling cracks through the sky, you hurry out of your hut like all the other villagers to see a small ship landing in one of the fields. The grain fields. You could cry because you know the farmers are going to have a difficult time recovering their crops from this. Looking bleary eyed at the ship, you watch as a walkway descends allowing five people, all dressed alike and armed, to come down the ramp.

They look around the village before heading into the middle. “We are here for the mechanic,” announces a middle-aged man from the group. “We would greatly appreciate it if someone would point them out to us.”

No one in the village moves warming your heart. You know they all mistrust strangers, but they are also protecting you. Of course, the group doesn’t like the hold up. They speak amongst themselves before breaking apart again. “We will offer 50 credits to whoever shows us the way.” You gasp along with the rest of the villagers. In a city like Nieve 50 credits wasn’t much, but in a small village were everyday is a struggle 50 credits equals two months’ worth of food.

You can see some people hesitating, debating the offer. Sighing you head inside your hut. You do not want to see who accepts the offer. You won’t blame them, but you hope this doesn’t bring trouble to your door. A few minutes later, the middle-aged man pushes back your curtain and leads his small group inside. They fill the room making you for once feel claustrophobic in your hut. The man clears his throat drawing your attention to him.

“We are in need of your assistance,” he begins. “We are part of the Rebellion and…”

He is cut off by you shaking your head as you cross your arms across your chest. “No. I will not get involved with the Rebellion or the Empire. I just want peace.”

“Well your precious peace will be ruined by the Empire if they have their shot at it! You should be glad to help. We have all heard of your position under the Hutt’s.”

You freeze your jaw clenching. So they have done their research on you and are using it to their advantage. What an underhanded trick for people of a Rebellion. You glare at the speaker of the group. “So what is your point?”

“We can help relieve some of the stress you are under. Do a job for us and we will have someone wipe your name from the Hutt’s database.”

You stumble back falling down onto your work stool. To no longer be registered as someone in debt to the Hutt’s is a gift almost to big to accept. They must want something big. Is it worth it? “If I was interested,” you mumble, “what would I have to do?”

The man smiles. “All you have to do is fix a device one of our engineers was working on.”

That isn’t too bad. It probably won’t be too difficult either. You groan running your hands over your face. You have nothing to lose. “Alright I’ll do it.”


End file.
